WILF
by daysi73
Summary: Aiyana and Sinopa have moved to La Push to write a book on sex. Can the guys from La Push help them with that? Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

_**This is going to be the new fan fic. I am writing this with "Enchantress in Black". We came up with this great idea while talking about the wolves. They are each individual one shots with the wolf pack. Tons of threesome action. Hope you like it!!**_

**Chapter 1**

**I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Aiyana, which is Native American for forever flowering and my sister Sinopa, which is Naïve American for fox is sitting here with me as I am writing about the crazy summer we had. We are both twenty-one. My sister and I are fraternal twins. We shared the same womb but we look nothing alike. Our mother is Quileute and our father is British. Of course Sinopa got the beautiful russet skin, long brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. I on the other hand got my father's paleness, curly hair which is a mess to handle and pale blue eyes. I am not saying I am not pretty, but no one ever believes me when I say that Sinopa is my sister. This past summer we moved to La Push. My mom lived here during her childhood and we wanted to see what the little town was like. We are writing a book on sexual pleasures. We both felt like a lot of couples didn't know how to please their partners. I figured this little town would be a perfect place for some peace and quiet. Who knew that we would get hands on experience for our book while we were here.**

**We unpacked our stuff a little and decided we needed a break. I saw a beach on the way in and we decided to go for a walk. It was kinda chilly, but the cold didn't bother me. The beach was beautiful but what we saw on the beach was indescribable. There standing on the beach surrounding a small bonfire were nine of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen.**

"**Sin, do you see what I see?" I asked my sister**

"**How could I not see them you dope. They stick out like sore thumbs. My gosh have you ever seen so much hotness in one area? Shit, I am wet just thinking about them!" She said. Sinopa and I didn't hold anything back. If it was on our mind it came out of our mouths. I cant tell you how much it got us into trouble.**

**The guys turned around and saw us and waved. I think I just died and went to heaven. They were all russet skinned, tall and muscular. I don't think there was one part of their body that didn't have some sort of muscle. YUM! We both immediately noticed the guy that seemed to be the leader of their little group. He had short black hair, was a little more muscular than the others, had deep brown eyes you could get lost in and a smile that lit up an entire room. He started walking up to us and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I looked over at Sinopa and realized she was looking at the "leader" with the same look I was giving him. GREAT! I don't mind a little competition, but not with my sister.**

"**Hey there!" Mr. gorgeous said "I'm Jake. I've never seen you two before. Did you just move here?"**

"**Yes" My sister squealed. "I am Sinopa and this is my sister Aiyana"**

**Jake looked like he was slapped across the face. This was a look I was used to when she told people we were sisters. He motioned over to his friends to come meet us and my arousal was in overdrive. So many delicious men!**

"**Well girls, it is very nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam, Brady, Collin, Embry and Quil. So where are you ladies from and how old are you?" Jake said. The guys were all smiling at us and I couldn't take it anymore**

"**Well we are from Houston. Our mother grew up here and we decided we wanted to see where she grew up. Plus we are writing a book and thought this would be a great place to start. We are both twenty one. How about ya'll" Sinopa stated. If she stared at the guys any harder her eyes would pop out**

"**Well Jake, Embry and I are twenty four. Jared and Paul and both twenty three, Sam is twenty two, and Brady, Seth and Collin are all twenty one." Quil said. Hew was pretty fine, but Jake and Paul were the hottest.**

"**What kind of book are you writing?" Paul said and I almost fell back at the sound of his deep voice. I didn't want to tell them what we were writing about. It was kinda embarrassing. **

"**We are writing about sexual pleasures." Sinopa shouted out. Jeez!**

"**Really?" Seth said "Could we help get material for your book?"**

**WOW! Did he just offer to have sex with us? Well not us. I love my sister but that would just be downright awkward. All the guys nodded simultaneously in agreement with Seth's question.**

"**Um……..are you serious?" I stupidly blurted. Sinopa glared at me like I was on drugs. What? It is not everyday that nine gorgeous men ask to have sex with you. Would we be sluts if we took them up on their offer? We could use the experience for our books.**

"**Of course I am serious" Seth smiled and the guys again shook their heads in unison. I couldn't help but ogle them. Sinopa grabbed me and pulled me aside.**

"**What are you thinking? Of course we want to have sex with them. And I already know what you are thinking and no it wont make us sluts. We are doing research. I want Jake to be my Guinea pig" She said with nothing but lust.**

"**Of course you do. You always want everything that I do. You can have any of them, just let me have Jake. Please?"**

"**No way sis! Maybe we can both have them. What if we had a few twosomes or threesomes and he was always the one to make up the pair or trio. Think how many times we could feel their hot bodies."**

"**Yum! They are just so delicious. Lets do this!"**

**We walked back to the guys and I could swear I saw Paul staring at me. He was so fine! I almost surrendered Jake to my sister, but decided against it. I wanted to know what it would be like to have them both in me.**

"**Why don't we go back to my place and we can hash it out" Jake said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.**

"**OK" we both said in unison. We were gonna get some action. WOOHOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sinopa POV

I was really surprised by Jake's house when we got there. He shared the house with Paul and it was huge. It was a two story red brick house with a double black door. There was a chimney, so I knew there was a fireplace and a very cute wrap around porch. Jake opened the door and the house was immaculate. Not bad for two single guys. The more I looked at Jake the more I knew I really wanted him. Aiyana was just going have to settle with Paul. I wanted Jake to myself. Paul was a hottie too so I am sure she wouldn't mind.

I really wondered how we were going to do this. I certainly didn't want them all fucking me at once. I knew I wanted Jake last and alone. I didn't want to have to concentrate on anything else around me. Brady and Collin seemed to be looking my way. They were cute and I could totally see me doing them. This of course was Seth's idea so I wonder if he had any ideas as how we were going to do this. I wasn't gonna think about it anymore. Whatever happens, happens.

The guys went outside to gather some wood to start a fire and I grabbed Aiyanna to talk to her in the kitchen.

"You know I love you right Ai?" I asked her

"What gives Sin- you only ask me that when you want me to do something for you or you have done something bad. Which is it?" Damn my sister knew me too well

"Well………….I really like Jake and I can tell you were drooling over him too."

"I do not drool Sinopa!"

"Whatever. Anyway I saw Paul and Sam eying you and I wondered if you would back off Jake and let me have him to myself."

"You would ask that! You can be so selfish sometimes. It amazes me that we are twins, but yes you can have Jake. The idea of Paul and Sam sends shivers up my spine. How do you think this is all going to down. Should we initiate or wait for one of them?"

"I say wait a little. If nothing happens I will bring it up. I am really proud of you for coming out of your shell. This sex book is gonna be a blast."

Just then the guys all came in shirtless. When I tell you I had to hang onto the back of the chair to keep from falling I am not kidding. Their bodies were to die for. I couldn't believe it when Aiyanna let out a low moan that all the guys seemed to hear. Paul kind of chuckled and just stared at her with those "Fuck me" eyes. I almost couldn't breathe with the amount of testosterone that was in the room. Just the thought of them made me tingle.

Aiyanna POV

I couldn't believe all the hotness that was standing in front of us. I didn't know that I wanted to be with all of them, but I certainly knew who I would pick. Seth, Embry, Collin, Jared, Sam and Paul of course. He was just so damn sexy. I really wasn't too upset about giving my sister free reign to go after Jake. I was already glad we moved here. Seth came up behind me right then and I almost lost it when I felt his hot breath at my ear.

"So gorgeous. Are we really gonna do this? My dick is harder than a rock and has your name written all over it." he whispered in my ear. WOW! I had never had anyone talk to me like that. I blushed and was turned around to see Seth right in my face. Sweet Mother Earth what did I do to deserve this attention.

I don't know what came over me cause I am not usually this forward but I kissed Seth full on the mouth begging him for entrance with my tongue. He granted it of course and slid his hands around my ass. I was wet already and needed a release. I whispered in Seth's ear and I could see the shiver go down his body. He ran up to Jared and whispered to him what I wanted. He looked over to Jake who just shook his head, I am guessing in approval to use one of the rooms upstairs. Before I knew what was happening Seth scooped me up over his shoulder running up the stairs with Jared not far behind. This was going to be great.

I was really nervous. I had only been with three other guys and now I was with two at the same time? Seth threw open the door to one of the rooms and threw me on the bed. Jared closed the door and just stood there for a minute. They both moved towards closer to me and Seth started kissing me again. Seth picked me up so I was straddling the bed as Jared came up behind me. While Seth was devouring my lips and filling my mouth with his tongue, Jared was kissing the back of my neck sending shivers up my spine. He stopped at my ear and sucked on my earlobe for a bit. "I cant wait to see what you taste like" he whispered as he snaked his hands up my shirt.

My shirt was off in an instant and I could see they were both very comfortable with their sexuality as Jared got really close to Seth, while he licked the side of my stomach and up to the bottom of my black laced bra. Seth moved slowly down to my bra and licked my nipple through my bra. I couldn't believe I hadn't came yet. This was so erotic. Jared unhooked my bra as Seth slid it off my arms and threw it on the floor. All my inhibitions were gone. I was just gonna let loose and enjoy these two delicious men. I reached down behind me and grabbed Jared through his sweats. He was huge, but felt really good in my hand. I stroked him for a few minutes before plunging my hand into his sweats and grabbing his hard dick. The skin was smooth and hot and he bucked his hips to the point that he was fucking my hand. He moaned and I turned so that they both on my sides and started stroking Seth with my mother hand. He was not as big as Jared, but still felt fucking good.

They slipped off their sweats so that they both completely naked. They each grabbed one of my nipples in their mouths while I continued to jerk them off. They both moved their hands to my skirts and pulled it off. My matching black laced panties were soon gone too so that the three of us were naked on the bed. Jared reached down between my folds and stroked my wet clit. He hands were rough but they felt good stroking me. I threw my head back and Seth nibbled on my neck. Jared moved back up to suck my nipple again and I started rubbing my clit with my right hand. I rubbed again with my left hand and then stuck a finger from each hand into the guys' mouths. They both moaned when they tasted my juice and Seth threw me on the bed on my back. When he did that Jared's dick was right in my face and I snaked my tongue out to lick the head. His pre-cum tasted sweet and I couldn't wait to taste more of him.

While I was licking Jared's head, Seth moved between my legs and started licking my clit. I couldn't contain it anymore and started moaning, which cause Jared to moan from the vibrations of my mouth. He moved closer and started fucking my mouth, moving his dick in deeper and deeper. He tasted so good. I moaned again as Seth sucked my clit and it caused Jared to buck his hips more. I was trying to concentrate on sucking Jared off but I was distracted by Seth's skillful tongue. He had licked circles around my hard little nub and I screamed in delight as I came in his mouth.

Seth moved up towards my head to rub my breasts and Jared took his place between my legs. I didn't know how much more I could take. I thought Seth had a skilled tongue. I reached heights I never reached before while Jared was licking my clit. He licked all the way down my slit fucking me with his tongue as Seth rubbed my clit. I came instantly and Jared flipped me around so that I was on my knees with my head in between Seth's legs. Jared inserted two fingers inside me as I started to suck Seth's dick. Once Jared felt I was ready he thrusted his dick inside of me and I moaned at the pleasure of feeling him pound in and out of me. It was easier for me to take all of Seth in my mouth since he was smaller than Jared and I cupped his balls while deep throating him.

They both started moaning and immediately pulled out switching positions.

"I cant wait to feel your wetness engulf my dick" Seth said. Could this get any hotter.

Seth plunged inside of me as I started to suck and jerk Jared off. Jared firmly placed his hand on my head and started to fuck my mouth as Seth brought on new orgasms with ever thrust.

"Oh Aiyanna" they both screamed. Hearing one man scream your name is intense, but hearing two guys scream your name at the same time was enough to make me cum again. I took more of Jared in my mouth and tightened my lips so I was creating suction which made Jared moan loudly. Seth reached his hand around me and started stroking my clit which made me moan so loud I was sure they could all hear us downstairs.

Seth grabbed onto my hips as Jared reaffirmed his grip on my head. They both pumped and moaned a few more times and we all came together. Seth filling my pussy and Jared filling my mouth with his sweet juices. This was heaven.

We got dressed quickly and made our way downstairs. Sitting in the living room were Jake, Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry. Sinopa, Collin and Brady were no where to be found. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were doing.

SPOV

I couldn't believe that my sister had been so ballsy. Aiyanna never initiated anything. When Seth threw her over his shoulder with Jared following it hit me. Aiyanna whispered to Seth and suggested a threesome. I was totally impressed. If she could do it so could I. The question was who would I choose?

I could see Brady and Collin sitting across from me having their own little private conversation. Brady either did realize or didn't care that he was pitching a tent. I could tell Brady and Collin were best friends and were obviously discussing what it would be like to have a threesome. I didn't even think. I jumped up from my chair and straddled Brady. Collin caught on quick and came up behind me pulling my head back by my hair and shoving his tongue into my mouth. Sam cleared his throat and Collin, Brady and I were also making our way upstairs to the other spare bedroom.

The door was barely closed and Collin already had me completely naked. When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. Hanging from the ceiling was a sex swing. Holy Cow!! I had always wanted to try one of these and now I got my chance. Brady helped me get into the swing and I placed each one of my legs into the straps. The thing I liked most about this was that it supported by back but let me head fall back as well. As soon as I was in position Brady was in between my legs rubbing my clit. My head was bent back enough so Collin could place himself at my head and I could suck his cock.

This was absolute heaven. I was sucking Collin's dick practically hanging upside down while he rubbed my nipples and Brady had just started licking my clit. He inserted two fingers inside of me and sucked my clit so hard I moaned making my mouth vibrate over Collin. In response he squeezed my nipples hard just as I liked it. I cupped Collins's ass and pushed him into me so I could deep throat him as Brady was now licking my slit from my entrance to my clit and back. I didn't know how much more I could take and then they spun me around so that Collin was at in between my legs and Brady's cock straddling me. Collin started sucking my clit and I was immediately in ecstasy.

I knew exactly what Brady wanted and I squeezed my breasts together so he could slide his cock in between them. With ever thrust Brady made I licked the tip of his cock, trying desperately to take more of his head in my mouth every time. He finally could stand it anymore and came around behind my head so I could suck him off. Without pausing Collin positioned himself at my entrance and slowly inserted his large cock into me. He was slow at first but picked up the pace as Brady started fucking my mouth. Brady's thick shaft happily filled my mouth and I could feel him tense with every thrust.

I started to moan as Collin rubbed my clit and Brady massaged my nipples. None of us were going to last much longer. Brady pinched my clit and I tensed my walls around his cock as we both came screaming each other's names. He slid out of me and licked me clean as Collin rubbed my nipples harder and pumped in and out of my mouth faster. I grabbed his ass and tightened my lips around his cock as hard as I could. I sucked him hard and he came moaning my name as he shot his seed down my throat.

We cleaned up and went downstairs to find my sister returned and looked like she was in pure bliss. Jared and Seth crashed on the couch and we were about to leave when Quil and Embry came to the door.

"Girls" Embry said. It was obvious he was speaking for both of them. "We want you to come back tomorrow. Wear skirts and leave your underwear at home."

I almost wet my panties right there. I noticed Jake looked a little upset, but I figured he was just tired. It was like three in the morning. Aiyanna and left squealing the whole way home comparing the guys to each other and telling each other about our experiences. Could we take more of this tomorrow? We would find out I suppose!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sinopa POV

I woke up the next morning around 10. I still couldn't believe the events that happened last night. That was the best sex I have ever had so far. It still kinda bugged me that Jake looked so upset. I will talk to him about it later. I heard some moving around downstairs and went to go and check it out. I knew Aiyanna was not up yet so I was kinda scared. I grabbed a bat and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the sound was coming from.

In the kitchen before my very eyes, was a very half naked, beautiful Sam making coffee.

"Uh Sam? What are you doing?"

He jumped suddenly and turned around and just stared at me.

"Oh hey Sinopa. I was just gonna make some coffee. Do you want some?" Ok weird what is he doing here?

"I figured that out Sam. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh..I…Uh…….I came over last night after you got went to sleep. Aiyanna called the house wanting to know if I wanted to come hang out."

"I see." With that I marched upstairs and pulled my sister out of her bed. She could have warned me that Sam would be here. What if I decided to go downstairs naked. Well….wait maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Aiyanna! What the hell do you think your doing? Could you not have told me that Sam would be here?"

She groggily looked at me like I had three heads. It really wasn't that big of a deal, I don't know why I was harping on it.

"Sin- I called him after you fell asleep. What is the big deal?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"WOW! He is good. So caring and gentle. Nothing like I pictured him to be."

"Well my dear darling sister you have to tell me everything."

"I will Sin- let me just get my wits about me, get some coffee, and kick his ass out. What are you doing today? I have to go shopping want to go?"

"No Aiyanna I don't. I am gonna go to Jake's and see what was up his ass last night. He kept looking at me funny. Why don't you call Paul? He really seemed to like you."

"My darling sister……what man would want to go shopping?"

"You never know Ai"

We went back downstairs after Aiyanna got dressed and had some coffee with Sam and then he left to go to work. How easy would it be to wake up every morning with a hot guy in your kitchen. YUM!

We went upstairs to get ready when I stopped Aiyanna. "So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Oh yeah!"

**FLASHBACK(explianing**

_After you went to sleep I was bored. There was nothing on TV. Sam must have slipped his number in my jacket without me realizing it, cause I found it when I went to clean out my pockets after two hours of watching infomercials._

_So I did what any horny girl in her twenties would do. I called him._

"_Hey Sam! I found your number in my jacket,"_

"_Oh you did" he said like he was shocked it was in there. It was so cute._

"_Uh yeah. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I know its late…."_

"_No …no its not too late. I'll be there in a few"_

_So I went upstairs and took a shower and put on that white and lace pink nightgown I bought before we got here and went back downstairs to wait for Sam. About five minutes I went outside to wait for him and sure enough there he was walking out of his car, no shirt and only cut off jeans. Holy cow he was hot._

"_Wow Aiyanna. You look amazing."_

_I just kinda winked at him and turned to walk inside. I barely got in the door and he grabbed my from behind and spun me around. He looked deep into my eyes and gently kissed my lips._

"_Now you know Sin- that I like it rough…maybe not as rough as you, but rougher. Let me tell you though. This was a major turn on."_

_I leaned further into him and he caressed my cheek. It was very sweet. I couldn't think much after that and led him up to my room. He slowly and carefully lifted my nightgown off of me and just stared at my in all of my glory. He looked mesmerized. I have never, ever had anyone look at me like that before. I thought I would cum right then. He kissed me again and backed me up to the bed. Once I was situated on the bed he slid up my body and started kissing my neck._

"_Sam……" I sighed and he just gave me this incredible, breathtaking smile._

_It was getting to be a little too much and I started squirming trying to speed things up._

"_Aiyanna…..I want to take this slow. Calm down."_

"_Come on Sam I know you like it rough. I want you to fuck me."_

"_Aiyanna. Honey, please let me do this my way. The other guys are gonna just fuck you. Let me show what it is like to be loved." What was he thinking? It is not like we were dating and I cant believe he brought up the rest of the guys._

_I didn't say anymore I just let him continue to kiss me. Then it became amazing. He moved slowly down to my nipple and circled it painfully slow with his tongue and bit down lightly teasing me. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down further into my breasts and he devoured them with sensations I have never felt before._

_He licked down my stomach and settled his mouth right above my clit. I have never breathed so hard in my life. He slowly circled his tongue around my clit and my head fell back to the bed. He inserted a finger inside my folds and that is when he started to speed up. I bucked my hips against his lips and he sucked on my clit. "SAM!!! OH SAM!" I screamed and I could feel him smile against my clit. That encouraged him more and he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me. I came as he pumped me again and bit down on clit, screaming his name the whole time._

_I managed to flip Sam over and kissed him the way he was kissing me when we first got into the bedroom. I moved down to his nipples and licked them for a second and then smiled. I bit down on his nipple hard and he bucked his chest forward. I bit down again and he moaned in what partially seemed like pain and pleasure at the same time. I licked down his stomach to the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them slowly. This slow painful thing can work both ways. I slowly pulled his pants down around his ankles and just stared at the massive cock that was standing erect before me. He was huge._

_I licked his head and he moaned as I entered him into my mouth. I licked him from the bottom of his shaft to the tip and he bucked his hips. I did it again and he squirmed and wriggled under me._

"_Aiyanna please your killing me."_

"_Oh you don't like slow now Sam?" I smiled devilishly at him and impaled my mouth down on his shaft making him scream. How you didn't hear us Sin amazes me._

"_Aiyanna I am not gonna last long if you keep doing that."_

_I lifted myself up and straddled him. I grabbed his cock with my hand and inserted him into my folds. We moaned from the contact and I started to ride him as he dug his fingers into my hips. Before I knew it he placed his hands forcefully on my shoulders and moved me up and down on his cock. He flipped us over so that my ass was facing him and he entered me again. He had definitely mastered his doggy style. He dug his fingers into my hips again and pumped a few more times till I screamed his name, cumming as he threw his head back and released himself inside of me. We collapsed on the bed and I guess we fell asleep cause the next thing I knew you were screaming at me._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dang Aiyanna that was hot. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I need to go to Jake's and release some energy before I explode. Are you going to meet me there later?"

"Yeah Sin I will call you when I am on my way back"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sinopa POV

I showered and got dressed and headed to Jake's. He has been acting kind of weird lately and I am not sure why. I am definitely more attracted to him then I am to the other guys. I have fully expected to make him the last. Save the best for last right?

The guys told us to just knock and walk in. So that is what I did. Embry and Quil were sitting by the table talking, Paul was eating, Collin and Brady were watching TV and the rest of the guys were at work I assumed.

"Hey girl what you got going on today?" Embry asked me.

"Not much. Just came over to see what you guys were up to. Aiyanna went shopping and she will be here later."

I noticed Paul smile when I said that. Hmmmm could he be crushing on my sister? I know she really liked him just like I really liked Jake.

Just then Jake, Seth and Sam came walking in the door and my heart froze. What the fuck? Jake just smiled at me and I could feel myself blush.

"hey guys what's up?" I asked them as they plopped on the couch.

"Uh nothing we were just..um….working" Jake said. Ok weird. Why was he nervous about telling me they were working?

"Where's Aiyanna?" Sam asked. I could have sworn at that moment I heard a growl, but I could have been wrong. I turned around to where I thought it was coming from and Paul looked kinda pissed. Did he not know Sam was at my house last night? Did it matter? We knew this was just sex with them.

"She went shopping in Port Angeles. She should be here in a few hours."

"She went alone?" Jake asked suddenly

"Uh yeah she goes alone all the time. I hate to shop."

"call her and tell her to come back please" Jake asked. Um what???

"Why Jake? She is plenty capable of taking care of herself."

"There has just been a lot of crime there lately. I don't want anything to happen to her"

Ok. Maybe I was wasting my time. Could it be my own personal hell that they guy I liked was also interested in Aiyanna? That would suck.

"hey guys lets play poker. I'm bored" Quil shouted

I called Aiyanna and told her what Jake said and she told me she was already on her way home and would be here in about 10 minutes. I told her to get some cash cause the guys wanted to play poker.

They got the table set up and I realized that they were not playing with chips.

"How do you guys play? Do you play just with cash?"

"Quil and I made a bet. Whoever wins between the two of us gets to experiment with you for your book. Besides I know Quil likes Aiyanna a lot and wants to be her biatch"

"Shut the fuck up Embry. That's not true" Quil screamed at him. What was with them today?

"Ok well it doesn't matter. Shouldn't we get to choose who we sleep with? Maybe I want Quil." Then I heard a growl come from Jake's direction. What the fuck? The door opened and Aiyanna walked through and looked like she was on cloud nine.

"Have a good day Ai?"

"Yes I found some great deals. I got you some stuff too from our favorite store." That was awesome. Our favorite store is Adam and Eve. They have some of the kinkiest outfits and toys. The guys immediately perked up at Aiyanna's confession. I was ready to find out what she got and how it could be used.

The guys got the poker chips out and set up the table. I have never seen a group of guys so excited to play. Jake and Paul didn't seem to thrilled, but I just ignored it. Aiyanna and I had no idea how to play poker so we just grabbed a chair and watched. Two hours had passed and everyone but Quil and Embry were left over. Quil was almost out of chips, so this was the last hand. Quil bet all his chips but Embry had the better hand. I pulled Aiyanna in the corner realizing I hadn't told her the plan.

"Ai- Quil and Embry made a bet about us. They said that whoever wins gets me and that you get the other."

"Oh how I love being second prize"

"Don't be like that. I thought you liked Quil"

"I do."

"But?"

"I guess I kinda really like Paul and I want to try to be with him."

"Really? I think he really likes you too sis. Look we are about done with the book. Get with Quil and then we can plan strategy to get you with Paul. Ok? I mean a bet is a bet." I told her laughing while I walked back towards Embry.

I grabbed Embry's arm, "so big boy. Are you ready for this?" I asked him dragging my hand down my body.

"Hell yeah I am."

I heard the door slam and realized that Jake and Paul had ran out the door. I have had enough of this shit. I was going to end my "research" after Embry and try to figure out what was going on with Jake. I was just about to grab Emrby's hand when I saw Aiyanna lead Quil upstairs.

We barely got upstairs and into the spare bedroom when Embry slammed me up against the wall. Shit did he know what a turn on that was. I was wet already. He roughly kissed me. I would have never have guess that Embry was an animal in the sack like this. He pulled my hair back and traced kisses down my neck to my collar bone. I could feel his cock pressing against my thigh and I was turned on even more.

He pulled my shirt over my head and ripped off my bra and threw us on the bed. He ravished my neck again and moved down to my breasts. "Embry…ugh you are…..oh my god!"

He rolled on my nipples in his fingers as he grabbed the other one in between his teeth. He bit down and circled it with his tongue and I lost all train of thought. Then he did the same with the other one. I lifted his shirt over his head and started tracing kisses down his well defined chest. He was beautiful.

I ran my hands down his chest to his waist band and before I knew it he was completely naked. He rolled us so that we were both laying on our sides looking at each other. I ran my hand back down his chest to his cock and grabbed him hard with my hand. He gasped and threw his head back. I rubbed the tip before I moved my hand around his thick shaft. The skin on his cock was so smooth. I couldn't resist anymore. I crawled between his legs and took the tip of his cock into my mouth and licked around the tip.

"Sinopa…jeez! That feels amazing!" He rolled over on his back and propped himself onto his elbows so he could watch me as I bobbed my head up and down sucking his cock. I got wetter just thinking how hot it was that he was watching me suck him off.

"Sinopa……don't stop baby. That feels so fucking good." He put his hands on the back of my head and pushed my head down forcing me to take more of him in my mouth hitting the back of my throat almost making me gag. He went to do it again and I kinda gave him a warning look. I didn't mind taking all of him in my mouth but I wanted to do it at my own pace so I didn't gag. He grabbed the sheets in his hands and grunted as I continued my ministrations. I started to use more suction and he bucked forward. "Sin, I'm gonna cum baby" I acted like I ignored him and continued sucking hard on his cock till he twitched and I knew he was gonna cum. "FUCK BABY! FUUUUUUCK!" He released in my mouth and sucked every last bit of cum till he collapsed back on the bed.

"WOW! That is the best blow job I have ever gotten. You are amazing, but now it is my turn to return the favor"

He flipped me on my back and that is when I realized there was mirror on the ceiling. How could I not have realized that when we came in here. Oh yeah Embry threw me against the wall. I have never watched anyone eat me out before but I was gonna use this mirror to my advantage.

Embry kissed my lips again and moved down quickly sucking each of my nipples. He licked down my stomach and down in between my thighs. He licked my inner thighs and slowly moved his lips to my slit. He spread my lower lips and licked my clit. "EMBRY! UHHHH!"

I looked up in the mirror and couldn't believe I have never tried this before. It was totally and completely erotic watching Embry lick me. I watched as he slid a finger inside of me and pumped me in and out. I don't know which was hotter, watching him finger fuck me or lick me. I think it was a tie.

"Embry……that feels sooooo amazing. UGH that is fucking awesome!"

He removed his finger and spread my open again as he sucked my clit. I was about to come undone. He licked and sucked and I bucked my hips pushing his face further into me. He circle my clit with his tongue and sucked one more time and that was it I lost it.

"Don't stop Em. I am gonna cum. HOLY SHIT! UGHHHHHH!" he sucked till I couldn't take it anymore and flipped me over and propped me up so I was on my knees and my ass was sticking straight in the air.

He moved up behind me rubbing his cock along my slit before he put the condom on and then entered me quick and hard causing me cry out his name in ecstasy and a little pain.

He moved us so that I was now sitting up leaning back against him. He rolled my nipples in his fingers as he thrust in and out of me.

"Harder Em. Faster. God that feels good!"

I wrapped my hands behind his neck and held on while he continued to pump he and pull on my nipples.

"Cum with me Sin." he moaned. He grabbed my breasts hard and thrust hard inside me two more times before we were both screaming and cumming at the same time.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

"Nothing like a good old fashioned fuck, huh baby?"

**APOV**

Quil and I got into the bedroom and could hear the slamming up against the door where my sister was. Shit rough just like she likes it.

I turned around and Quil was right in front of me. He slid his fingers down my cheek, down my neck and between my breasts. "Quil…mmmmmm"

He kissed me softly and rubbed his hands up and down my back. He slipped his hands up the front of my shirt and rubbed my nipples through my bra. His hands were rough but gentle. He moved his lips and traced sweet soft kisses down my neck. He moved his hands around my back and unclasped my bra. He took off my shirt and removed my bra.

Quil was so tall that when he got on his knees before me he could still reach my nipples with his lips with no problems. He switched back and forth kissing each of my nipples while his hands moved down my stomach to the waistband of my pants. He moved his hands down my legs and up the insides of my thighs. He got to my slit and kneaded his fingers against my clit. "mmmmmm" was all I could manage to get out. My pants and panties were slid off of my as Quil kissed down my body and the same time. He planted a kiss on my slit and moved so his back was against the wall.

"Aiyanna bring your sweet self over here and straddle my face so I can lick you."

I walked up towards him and he grabbed my ass and pulled me up against his face and slid his tongue inside my slit. I fell forward and place my hands against the wall. "OH FUCK QUIL"

He licked and sucked every part of my pussy until I almost couldn't stand anymore. He must have had some inkling I was losing my composure cause he held me tight as he sucked my clit again making me cum all over his face. My legs felt like jello but that was the hottest anyone has ever eaten me before.

I kneeled in front of him and started kissing him, tasting myself on his lips. I reached down and lifted his shirt. I kissed down his chest and back up to his neck sucking lightly making sure not to leave any marks. I started back down his chest as I tried to slip his shorts off. He lifted his perfect ass to help and his hard cock jumped out at me. I didn't hesitate. I crawled up to him, laid on my stomach, grabbed his cock and slid my mouth over his head.

"Shit Ai- your hot little mouth feels so good."

He placed his hand on my head not to guide me, just to touch me. I moved my mouth up and down his cock sucking and licking as he moaned louder and louder. I started to pump the part of his cock that I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. He braced the wall and bucked his hips pushing his cock further in my mouth. He laced his fingers through my hair grabbing it between his hands as I sucked him hard making him cum.

"thank you Aiyanna."

"you're welcome"

We sat there for a few minutes while he stroked my breasts and he got hard again.

"ride me baby"

I straddled Quil and guided his cock inside of me. I thrust myself up and down on his cock "AIYANNA UGH!" he moaned.

I don't know he did it but somehow he managed to stand up with my still on his cock and turned me to hold me against the wall.

He put my back against the wall and fucked me harder than I have been fucked for a while. He carried me over to the bed and placed me near the bottom as he continued to fuck me, never taking his cock out.

"Quil shit I am gonna cum."

"me too baby. Me too."

He reached back and grabbed his shirt and thrust one more time. I came right before he did and he pulled out and came in his shirt since we didn't have a condom.

"that was amazing Quil." I sat in his lap catching our breaths.

We got dressed and walked out just as Sinopa and Embry walked out of the room they were using. We both looked at each other knowing that was it. We were done playing and wanted to go after the men we really were interested in and stop fucking around. Don't get me wrong it was fun, but I was suddenly aching to see Paul

We walked downstairs and saw Jake and Paul sitting on the couch. Paul looked up and caught my eyes in his and he just froze. I felt like I was seeing him for the first time. I looked at Sinopa and she was looking at Jake the same way.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APOV

Sinopa and I just sat in our living room looking at each other still not sure what happened last week. We haven't seen the guys since then all we knew was that something was different. We finished our book the night after the strange exchange in looks with Jake and Paul. We have both been feeling like shit and we are barely sleeping. I don't know if we are missing the guys or what is going on, but I want the feeling to stop. We sent it off to our publisher and now we have nothing to keep us occupied. We agreed that whatever was going on with Paul and Jake was too much for us to handle so we just decided to stay away.

We went into the kitchen to make lunch and there was a knock on the front door. We didn't know anyone really but the guys and we hesitated to open the door. I went to go answer the door to find Jake and Paul standing there looking like they haven't slept in weeks. As soon as I saw Paul I felt better. He gave me a small shy smile as I looked up into his big brown eyes. My God is gorgeous. Jake looked just as bad but seemed almost perfect when he saw Sinopa.

"Can we talk to you girls, please?" Paul asked. I nodded my head and opened the door further so they could come in.

"Sin and I were just about to make lunch. Are you guys hungry?" I asked

"Sure. Sure." Jake said

"So what the hell was that shit about last week?" Sinopa asked them. That is my sister. Always to the point. I can't say I didn't want to know but I wasn't gonna come right and ask.

Paul rubbed the back of his head, while Jake stared down at his shoes.

"Well" Paul started. "What all did your mom tell you about our tribe?"

"um….she told about the legends of the men in the tribe shape shifting into wolves to fight off the cold ones and about imprinting." I explained "what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Ok girls" Jake said nervously. "I know this is gonna be hard to believe but the legends are true. Paul, me and the rest of the guys are wolves."

"Wow Jake. Have you always been this delusional or is just when you are trying to get rid of a girl?" Sinopa snapped at him.

"I am not trying to get rid of Sin, and I am not delusional. Do I need to prove it to you? I will if I have to"

"So you are gonna shift here in a wolf? Please do you think we are stupid?"

"I would never phase in your house, but I will show you both if you come out to the backyard."

"Jake I am only going along with this so you will get out of here and leave us alone. We have had enough craziness in our life so far."

We followed the guys into our backyard and Jake started taking off his clothes while Paul just stood behind us like he was ready to drag us away and run if the situation required it.

"you know Jake I would have fucked you if you asked. You don't need to drag us out here to get some booty."

"Sinopa will you please just shut up for a minute. If I ever do get the pleasure of being with you like that I will be making love to you and surely not just trying to get some booty. I didn't bring a spare change of clothes so I have to strip before I phase."

This was ridiculous. Why were we playing into their stupid game? I was so done with this. Paul braced my arm and I was tempted to pull away but something inside of me just couldn't. Then before I knew it Jake started shaking and standing where he was a second ago was a huge russet colored wolf. If Paul wasn't holding me I would have surely passed out. I looked over and Sinopa was just standing there with her mouth open.

"Jake? Is that really you?" she asked the wolf.

The Jake wolf shook his head. He got down on his belly in a submissive position and Paul nudged her to go a little closer. I could tell she was scared by the way she was shaking, but she inched her way closer till she was in front of the Jake wolf and was petting his head.

I believed that there was some sort of supernatural world so it was a little easier for me to accept this. I wasn't sure about my sister, but so far she seemed to handle it well.

SPOV

What the fuck was going on here? The man I loved…wait did I just say loved? Turns into a giant fucking wolf? Which means all the guys we were with this week were wolves to. I could feel the bile coming up in my throat and I wasn't sure what to think. I wanted to be ok with this, I really did I just needed some time to process it all. Jake was a wolf. Holy shit!

"Um Jake can you change back please so we can talk?" The wolf shook his head and ran into the woods.

"Paul are you like that too?" Aiyanna asked.

"No baby I am not as big as Jake and I am silver." Paul answered her.

"Ok this is what I don't understand" I said. "Why the hell are you telling us this? Shouldn't this be some wolfy secret or something?"

"We will explain that in a minute." Paul said

Jake came out of the woods dressed in cut off shorts and hesitantly walked towards me.

"I am fine Jake. You can come here. Now can you tell me why the hell we are privy to this secret?"

"you said that your mom told you about imprinting right?" Paul asked.

"yes" Aiyanna said. "She said when wolf phases he can find his soul mate just by looking at her. Oh my sweet ……..did you imprint on us?"

"Shit my girl is smart" Paul said while he looked at Jake.

I didn't believe what I was hearing. Paul and Jake imprinted on us? Jake was my soul mate.

"Hold on one second." I shouted. "You mean to tell me that you imprinted on us? Why didn't you tell us before we fucked your entire pack?"

"See baby that is the thing," Jake said to me "Neither of you must have been ready to accept the imprint cause we didn't realize we imprinted on you till last week when you came downstairs. This last week has sucked. It has been so hard for us to be away from you. Physically and mentally. We had to come see you and explain."

"Paul? I am really your soul mate?" Aiyanna asked. Only my fucking sister would be totally alright with this.

"yes Ai, you are my soul mate. I am in love with you. I am sorry about the way I acted the last few weeks and I didn't understand it till last week, but it killed me to watch you with my friends. Please forgive me for acting like such a Neanderthal."

"you have nothing to apologize for. I cant tell you I am in love with you Paul, but I certainly can see myself taking that path. I want to get to know you."

"that is fine with me princess. How about I pick you up Friday and we go out for dinner?" Paul asked as he hugged Aiyanna

"that would be heaven" she told him

"Sin, are you ok with this?" Aiyanna asked

"Wow this is a lot to handle. Jake and Paul are wolves, along with the rest of the guys, who we had our way with" Jake and Paul let a low growl as I said this. "Jake is my soul mate and I don't have a choice?"

"Of course you have your choice Sinopa" Jake said "But I would be your natural choice and being away from me would hurt us both. However, I will be whatever you need. Friend, lover, or nothing at all if that is what you wanted." A tear slid down his cheek as he said the last option. I don't know why I was hesitating. I really loved Jake…shit there is that word again.

"I am ok with it and I am in love with you Jake." wow did I really just confess that.

"Sinopa you just made me the happiest man alive." Jake grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. It was like my first kiss all over again. This beautiful man was all mine and I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

**Our First Date**

So tonight was the night I was going out with Paul for the first time. I was so nervous. I didn't do a lot of dating. More casual sex than anything. This was different though. Paul wasn't just some guy. He was my soul mate. I was going to marry this man someday. So you can understand why I am so nervous.

"Relax Ai."

"That is easy for you to say. You already know you are in love with Jake."

"Whatever. You know you are in love with Paul, you are just too scared to admit it."

She was right. I was scared. The reason I didn't date and I just had sex was cause the last guy that I did date broke my heart into a million pieces. Dane and I dated for 3 years. I met him on campus when I was a sophomore. He was the most amazing thing, or so I thought. Things were really good the first two years. We had fun, went to all the parties, had great sex and then something went wrong. The first semester of my senior year was rough. I had four classes and each one of them had a major term paper, so I didn't get to spend as much time as I would have liked with Dane. I had gotten my own house the middle of junior year which was great since my roommate was ridiculously sloppy and Dane moved in.

Well one night during the semester I was working at the library on my term papers. I normally left when they closed at 9 and went home. Tonight I was tired and didn't want to stay the whole time so I went home early. Dane's car was in the driveway, but the house was dark. He had said something about going out with Mike. I walked into the house and walked put my books down and then went upstairs to take a shower. I opened the door to my bedroom and almost puked at the sight that I saw. There in my bed was Dane with the campus slut, Lauren Mallory.

I screamed, cursed them both out, kicked them both out and never looked back again. I swore off relationships and just had a bunch of one night stands. I wouldn't sleep with a guy more than once cause in my mind that was too much like a relationship.

"Look Ai, I know you still have a hard time with what Dane did to you, but this is different honey. And I really think you should tell Paul about him." How my sister knew what I was thinking all the time was amazing.

"Sin, how did you know that is what I was thinking?"

"Are you serious? You are my twin. I always know what you are thinking. Now come on, Paul will be here in a few minutes. I am going to Jake's for the night so I will see you there tomorrow night when you come over for the bonfire right?"

"Yes!"

I was ready to go. I had on a short pleated skirt that was black and a pink mid-drift, which showed off my perfect stomach, black and white knee high converses that looked like sneakers. I'll admit it I was hot. I took a last look in the mirror and put on some lip gloss as Paul was ringing the bell.

"Aiyanna, he's here"

I walked down the stairs and caught my breath. Standing in front of me what the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Paul was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white polo shirt. The white made his skin look even darker. He was oozing sex.

"Aiyanna. You are beautiful."

"Thanks Paul. You look pretty amazing too"

"Ready babe? We have reservations in Port Angeles at 7."

"Sure. Bye sis. Love ya."

"Love ya too see you tomorrow night"

We got in Paul's truck and headed off for the hour ride to Port Angeles. We talked about our likes and dislikes, what we wanted to do with our lives, how I thought the book was gonna do, and people we dated in the past. I told him about Dane. He didn't say much just kinda glanced at the road and acted like it didn't phase him. Weird. He explained a little more about the imprint. That it hurt to be away from me and that once I truly accepted I was in love with him it would be the strongest love I have ever felt. I was suddenly starting to doubt how good of an idea this was.

We got to the restaurant and the hostess sat us down. The waitress came to take our drink order and I swear if she stared at Paul any harder he eyes would bore a hole in his head. I ordered the chicken marsala and Paul got a steak. The food was good and we were getting along really well. I really liked Paul. He was sweet. The waitress came over to bring our bill and left a piece of paper in front of Paul. Was this bitch crazy? Did she not see me sitting here. How rude was it that he slipped him her number. Paul looked at it shrugged and put it in his pocket. What the fuck?

We got back in the truck and headed home. There was a silence the whole way home. I had nothing to say to Paul and he must have figured I just had nothing to say. He didn't try to make conversation either. We got to my house and I invited him inside. I had already decided on the way home that this was not going to work, but I figured I might as well get something out of it.

"Want a beer Paul?

"Sure baby"

I got us each a beer and sat down on the couch. Paul just stared at me. What was he thinking. It is obvious he was still interested in pursuing other women or he wouldn't have put the waitress's number in his pocket.

"You are so beautiful Aiyanna"

"Mmmmm" I replied taking a swig of my beer. "Thanks"

He scooted a little closer to me and stroked my face with his hand. He was smooth I will give him that.

"Can I kiss you Ai?"

"Sure"

He leant forward and gave me the sweetest kiss. Shit he was making this hard not falling for him. I kissed him back and took it one step further. I placed my hand on the back of his head and licked his lips. He opened his mouth so I could snake my tongue inside his mouth. He tasted incredible. I slid over slowly and moved my legs so I could straddle him. He put his hands on my wait and held them there while he continued to kiss me.

I went to go slip my shirt over my head and he stopped me. "Aiyanna what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Paul? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, but I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush our relationship"

"We don't have a relationship Paul. All this is going to be is sex. We both know that."

"What are you talking about Aiyanna? I told you I was in love with you."

"Really? Is that why you stuck the waitress's number in your pocket? I mean seriously. Do you think I am gonna get serious with you when I know eventually I am just gonna find someone else in your bed someday?"

"Have you lost your marbles Aiyanna? I didn't put her number in my pocket and you would never find me with anyone else. I explained this to you. I am in love with you. You will forever be the only woman I want to be with."

"Paul please. I saw you put your hand towards your pocket when she gave you her number. And all men say that when they want to get laid"

"First of all. I wasn't putting her number in my pocket I dropped it on the floor on purpose so she would find it and know I didn't want it. And if I wanted to only get in your pants I wouldn't have stopped you from taking off your shirt. I am not Dane. Yes I was listening to you. I just didn't want to react while I was driving and risk hurting you."

"Ok I am not that dumb. Did you really think I would believe you threw the paper on the floor?"

"Call the restaurant and ask them. Jeez. I know you have been hurt before, but I am not that guy. I can't and won't hurt you. Why can you just trust me?"

"You know I don't think this is gonna work. Just leave please"

"Aiyanna please baby. You have to believe me'

"No I don't. Go home Paul."

"Whatever. Bye."

He walked out the door and I ran up to my room crying. A few hours later the phone rang and I knew immediately who it was.

"What the hell did you do?" My sisters voice came over the phone.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is you are my sister."

"We didn't even get finished with our date and he was taking the waitress's number"

"no he didn't Aiyanna. He told you what really happened."

"And you believe him? Really?"

"Aiyanna he cant lie to. It is part of the imprint"

"You really are gullible Sinopa"

"No I have seen it first hand. Jake told me he couldn't lie to me and I didn't believe him. So I made him prove it. I asked him questions and he tried to lie, but he nearly fell on the floor in pain."

"Come on Sinopa."

"It is true. I promise you. Get in your car and come over here and talk to Paul. He has done nothing but cry since he came home."

"I cant trust him Sin"

"Yes you can. Just give it a chance."

"Fine I am on my way."

I got in the car and drove to La Push. It took forever, or at least it seemed to. I walked into Jake's and couldn't believe what I saw. Paul was laying on the couch, in the fetal position with a pillow clutched to his chest. His eyes were red from crying and he looked like hell.

"Paul?"

"What Aiyanna? Haven't you hurt me enough tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I should have believed you. You really can't lie to me?

"Nope. I can't lie to you. Want me to show you? Ask me where I grew up?"

"I know you grew up here."

"just ask me"

"This is stupid. Where did you grow up Paul?"

"Cali….." He started to say California and got this look on his face like someone was stabbing him.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

Just then my sister came around the corner. "I told you it is the imprint. Jake did the same thing."

At that moment everything changed. I realized that Paul really did drop the napkin, that he wasn't Dane, that he loved me and would never hurt me.

"Paul I am so sorry. I love you baby."

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you baby."

He ran up to me swung me around and kissed me full on the lips. "I love you too. More than you will ever know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SPOV

I got to Jake's house and was glad that Aiyanna decided to go out with Paul. Never in my life did I ever believe that there was such a thing as werewolves or that they could love so powerfully. Jake and I hadn't spent a day apart since he told me about the imprint. I was head over heals in love with him. He was wonderful. Strong, caring, romantic, I could go on and on but I will stop there. I didn't know what Jake had planned for us, but I was surely hoping it would wind up with us in his bed. We have come pretty close to making love in the last few days, but he just backs away when we get too close.

He must have heard me driving up cause he was waiting outside for me when I got there. He was so gorgeous. I loved the fact that he walked around without a shirt. His chest alone was enough to start the pool in my panties to form. He was amazing.

"Hey baby" he greeted me as he kissed my cheek

"Hi. I missed you"

"I missed you too beautiful. You hungry?"

"Starving"

"Good I made dinner. I thought we could have a nice quiet evening here."

"Sounds great"

Dinner was amazing. Jake made spinach tortellini with a roasted pepper alfredo sauce. It was yummy. We talked casually over dinner. Some stuff about our pasts, what our childhood was like, silly stuff. After dinner we decided to sit and watch tv and just cuddle on the couch. Of course that didn't last long and one thing led to another. Which was fine with me.

Jake started kissing the top of my head and kneading the flesh of the skin near my hip with his large hot hands. I lifted my head slowly and he kissed my lips. Slow at first and then deepened it. He grazed my lips with his tongue and I naturally parted my lips. He tasted so good and I just couldn't get enough. Our tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes and I gave up surrendering my mouth to him. I was able to re-position myself so that I could straddle him and he moaned into my mouth.

He slipped his hands under my shirt so that his hands were grazing the skin on my lower back. I twisted my hands through his hair and sucked his tongue lightly. I couldn't feel anything that wasn't Jacob and it was wonderful. I loved being with him and having him touching me. I ran my hands down to his shoulders and then started caressing his arms as I grinded myself into his crotch. I began moving my lips down his face to his jaw line and then down to his neck, nipping and licking as I went. I nipped at the skin between his neck and collarbone and he let out another moan.

I slowly moved down his body so that my lips were right in front of his nipples. I took one in my mouth and then the other. Licking my way down to the waistband of his shorts. I placed my hand on his cock and he moaned my name as he leaned his head back. Was this really going to happen? Was I finally going to be able to have him totally?

As soon I went to reach in his shorts he grabbed my hand.

"Jake?"

"Sinopa. It is not that I don't want to be with you. I do. I just don't want to push you into anything."

"Jacob, you are not pushing me. I want you so much it is killing me. Please!"

"Are you sure baby?"

"I am totally sure."

I went back to stroking his cock and his hissed. I wanted to taste him so bad I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled down his shorts as his cock was freed bouncing up towards my lips. I couldn't believe how big he was. He was huge. He must have known what I was thinking cause he chuckled. So sexy!

I wrapped my hand around him and started to stroke him. He was starting to breathe heavier and his breaths became more erratic. I loved the effect I had on him. I snaked back up his body and kissed his lips softly and whispered against his lips. "What do you want baby?"

"You" he said breathlessly

"I know that baby. What do you want me to do to you?"

"What don't I want you to do me? I know what I want to do to you."

"Really? Well maybe I should stop."

"No. Please don't stop."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to suck my cock"

"Your wish is my command"

I slithered back down his body and took the tip of his cock in my mouth. The pre-cum that was on his tip tasted heavenly.

"Ugh Sin. That feels so good."

He slid his fingers in my hair and guided me further down his cock. I didn't think I would be able to take all of him and when I felt him hit he back of my throat I sucked as hard as I could.

"SHIT!" he screamed.

I wrapped my hand around the part of his cock that I couldn't get into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down on the rest of his cock as he thrashed his head back on the sofa. I could feel him twitch as I continued sucking him off and he tightened his grip on my hair.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum."

I sped up some and sucked harder till he grabbed the back of the couch and shot his hot seed down my throat. I milked his cock till he was finished riding out his orgasm and licked him clean.

"Sinopa, that was……..amazing. Thank you baby."

"your welcome"

He stood up and picked me up carrying me upstairs to his bedroom. I had been upstairs before of course, but this journey up his staircase seemed so much different. With the other guys it was just sex. This was exhilarating. I was nervous and excited all at once. He walked into his room closing the door behind him and placed him on the bed kneeling over me, being careful not to put all his weight on me.

"See the good thing baby about being a wolf is that we have excellent stamina. I can go all night."

"Don't you threaten me with a good time!" I teased him

"Baby it is not a threat. I promise to make every part of your body tingle."

I melted into the bed when he said that. I couldn't wait to feel him.

He kissed me gently on the lips slipping his tongue into my mouth. After a few seconds he moved down to my neck biting and nibbling on the skin. He moved down to my collar bone and licked the skin there. He moved back up to my lips and started to unbutton my shirt. Once he got that off and slipped off my bra he caressed the skin above my breasts. He moved his lips down my neck to my collar bone and then right next to my nipples. He massaged one while sucking on the other and then switched. His hot mouth felt so good on my skin.

"Mmmm baby you smell so good. I bet you taste even better. I cant wait to taste you baby. Can I taste you?"

"Uh huh" was all I was able to get out. Never have I ever had anyone talk to me like that. It was erotic and sexy, but he made me feel loved at the same time.

He slipped his hand down to my skirt.

"This has to come off."

He moved so he was lying in between my legs and slipped off my skirt in my fluid movement. I was laying there in nothing but my underwear. He brushed against me with the tip of his nose and inhaled. I never thought I would find that sexy but it was amazing. I was so turned on.

He slipped a finger under my panties and placed his fingertips in my clit. I moaned at the touch. It felt so good.

"You are so wet baby. Mmmmm"

He took his fingers out and raised them to his mouth. He licked each of the fingers that grazed my clit.

"Oh god you taste good. I need more"

He pulled my panties down and stroked my clit.

"Ugh Jake. Don't stop"

He inserted two fingers inside of me and started to pump his fingers in and out reaching further to hit my g-spot. It felt so good.

He lowered his head so that he was right in front of me and placed his tongue on my clit.

"Mmmmmm baby the more I taste the more I want. You taste so sweet"

He circled around my clit and continued to pump his fingers in and out of me until I was at my limit.

"Holy fuck Jake I am gonna cum."

"That's right baby. Cum for me"

He pressed his tongue hard on my clit and then bit down as I exploded and screamed his name. I bucked my hips uncontrollably and he sucked my clit till I was done.

"Oh Jake!" Was all I could manage to get out.

He slid back up my body kissing my lips, tasting myself as he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

"Can I make love to you Sin?"

"Yes Jacob. I want you to."

I guess he didn't need anymore encouragement. He placed his cock at my entrance and slid inside of me. He cock filled me completely and I have never felt more cherished than I did right now.

"You are so tight baby. Is this ok?"

"Unbelievable. I love the way you feel."

We didn't say another word besides grunts and moans. Jake pumped in and out of me never looking away from my eyes. Our eyes were locked on each other the whole time. He deepened his thrusts and I was in a place I never want to return from.

"Jake I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet baby. I want you to cum with me."

"OK"

Holding out was hard, especially with Jake pumping into me harder and faster with every thrust, hitting my g-spot repeatedly. He thrust into me twice more and rubbed my clit till we came together. It was the hardest I have ever cum in my life.

"Baby that was…I cant even find the words to describe it"

"I know baby. That was something" he was still breathing heavy as he rolled over and cuddled me in his arms.

We didn't get much time to cuddle after that as we heard Paul bust in the house cursing up a storm.

"What the fuck?" Jake jumped up.

"Do we have to go down there?"

"Yes. I don't want him tearing up my house. Don't worry we will do this again really soon. I cant go a day without touching you."

"I have no issues with that"

We got up and got dressed walking down the stairs. Paul was seething with anger. There is only one person I know that could make anyone that mad. Aiyanna.

"Paul what is your problem?" Jake yelled "You are gonna tear apart the house. Calm down before you phase."

"That sister of yours is a piece of work." Paul yelled. "I don't get her. Does she not understand I cant lie to her? That I love her?"

"Paul what happened. What did my sister say?"

"She accused me of taking this waitress's phone number at the restaurant. I swear I didn't take it. I dropped it on the floor and she wont believe me. We started to fool around and I stopped her cause I didn't want to move too fast and she accused me of trying to just get in her pants. Then she told me this meant nothing and it was just sex. What the hell is wrong with her? I know Dane hurt her. But shit I am not him."

"Paul, Aiyanna has a hard time trusting guys. Dane really hurt her and I don't think she every really recovered. She found him in bed with her best friend. She got really depressed and I didn't think she would resurface, but then we moved here and she seemed better."

"Sinopa I understand he hurt her. I would never do that to her."

"I know Paul. I know. I am gonna call her and have her come over here so this can be worked out. Jake told me that you guys cant lie to us and I made him prove it. I never want to see him in that kind of pain again. We will fix this"

I went over to the phone and called my sister. She came over and Paul and she worked things out. This was going to be the best thing ever. I loved Jake more than I could ever imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

APOV

So Paul and I have been together now for almost a year. Things were great. Sinopa married Jake two weeks ago and they moved into his house and Paul moved in here. The first time we had sex it was amazing. Mind blowing. Paul had a very dominant side to him when we made love and it was a huge turn on. I just got back from having lunch with Sin and our publisher. Our book has been on the 1 best seller's list for six months and she wanted us to write another book on relationships. We agreed we would write something, but not so much about sex. Don't get me wrong the "research" we did was fun, but now that I had Paul, I didn't need anything.

I walked into a very quiet house and wondered what was going on. I knew Paul was home. His truck was in the driveway. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of wine and saw a note on the fridge. _Already got the wine. Meet me upstairs. _Of course I was intrigued. I walked up the stairs to find rose laying on the top stair. There were two more roses leading to our bedroom and when I opened the door I nearly fainted. There stood my favorite wolf, wearing nothing but his boxers. He had lit the whole room with candles and had rose petals on the bed.

"Paul?"

"Hi baby. Have a good day?"

"Yeah. What's all this?"

"Well I know you mainly see my rough exterior and not my mushy romantic side, so I wanted to surprise you."

"I like your dominant side Paul"

"Oh don't worry. It is here I just wanted to show you a different side of me."

"I love it baby and I love you"

"I love you too Ai"

There was already some wine poured in the glasses by the bedand Paul walked up to me to kiss me. He got down on his knees in front of me and put his head on my lap.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing just working up to the main event"

"That sounds tempting"

"Good"

He reached in the drawer on his side of the bed and pulled out a little red pouch. He opened it and there was the most gorgeous ring with a pink sapphire. Paul knew I didn't like the traditional rings and that sapphires were my birthstone. Wait was this what I think it was? He looked deep in my eyes and grabbed my left hand.

"Aiyanna, you are the most important thing in my life. The minute I met you my life changed. I love you more than any other man has loved a woman. Will you marry me?"

For once in my life I was speechless. I didn't know what to say and he started to look a little sad.

"Paul…." I started. His eyes dropped and he looked like he was going to cry.

"You are everything to me and I would love be your wife"

He jumped up and lifted me in the air and swung me around. I giggled as we spun aimlessly around the room. He set me down, kissed my lips and slid the ring on my finger.

"It's perfect" I breathed. Paul kissed me and told me he loved me. I tried to pull him down to the bed and he pulled back looking at me.

"No way! We do this my way!"

"Ok."

"We have made love in this room several times, but tonight we are gonna christen the guest room and I am gonna fuck you till you cant take anymore."

I couldn't move I just stood there.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go down to the guest room and the end of the hall and take your clothes off. I will be there in a minute. And you'd better be naked when I get there."

I ran from our bedroom to the guest room and started stripping. I climbed into the bed and covered myself with the sheets. The door opened and Paul walked in glaring at me. Shit what the fuck?

"Did I tell you to get under the covers? Get out of the bed and let me see you!"

Damn if this side of him wasn't hot.

"ok baby"

"I don't want to hear anything from you Aiyanna. Just do what you are told!"

I got out of the bed and stood in front of him in all my glory and he just stared at me.

"Come over here!"

I walked over and he grabbed me when I got with arm distance and kissed me roughly. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck and he stopped me. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall, pinning my arms over my head. He shoved my mouth open with his tongue and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel him smile against my lips.

He pushed my head back to the wall and attacked my neck. He moved my arms down to my side and pinned them there while he moved down my body. He grabbed my nipple in his mouth and bit down as I hissed.

"You like it rough don't you! You can answer that question"

"Yes" I gasped

"Good" He moved his hand down my slit and attacked my clit. I writhed under his hands and he held me harder against the wall. He then slipped further down my body and licked my clit. He started in small circle and then jammed two fingers inside of me making squirm. He bit down on my clit and I came. He let me recover for a few minutes and moved back.

"Now….Suck my cock!"

I got down on my knees in front of him and licked the head of his cock as he braced his hands against the wall. "Ugh Ai. Take all of me in your mouth."

I grabbed the bottom of his shaft and impaled my mouth taking in as much of him as I could. He tasted so good. I sucked and licked his cock taking more into my mouth every time. He growled and braced himself harder against the wall. "Aiyanna don't stop I'm gonna cum." I sucked on him harder and he shot his hot seed down my throat. I went to move away but he stopped me.

"Oh hell no. You are gonna lick me clean." I did what he said and he carried me to the bed.

"Lay down" he directed and laid down on my back on the bed.

He moved over me and rubbed his cock against my slit. "Are you ready? You wont be able to walk when I am done with you."

He slowly entered me so he didn't hurt me and then grabbed my hands and placed both of our hands against the backboard and started slamming into me. It hurt a little at first, but then I could feel every thrust.

"Oh God Paul! That feels so good baby"

He continued to pump in and out of me and I moaned with every new thrust. He pulled out of me for a minute and ordered me to get on all fours. "I want to fuck you from behind."

He entered me from behind roughly and sat me up so that I could feel all of him as he hit my g-spot every time he entered me. He started nipping at my neck and asked me if he could mark me. I nodded my head and he moved my head to the side exposing my neck to him completely.

"This is gonna hurt for a minute baby" He started kissing my neck and before I knew it he slammed into me and bit into my neck. My eyes watered from the pain, but he licked and kissed it. He started rubbing my clit to distract me and started pumping into me again. "Now you are mine for everyone to see!"

I moaned at the thought and could feel my walls starting to clench. "I'm gonna cum Paul."

"No wait!"

He pumped into three more times harder than he had the whole night and rubbed my clit to get me ready to cum.

"Ok NOW!" I gave into his ministrations and we both came hard. I fell on the bed and he leaned over me trying to catch his breath.

"Was that good baby?"

"Holy cow Paul that was great." We scooted on our sides and fell asleep holding each other.

He was right I couldn't walk right for two days.

5 years later

Well we definitely have seen some action. We came here to write a book on sex and had some of the greatest sexual experiences. Never did my sister and I think we would fall in love with two werewolves. It has been a great ride(Pun totally intended). Paul and I have two kids and Jake and my sister have four. Neither one of us have ever been happier. Life was good and we definitely each got our W.I.L.F.S.


End file.
